In the past, problems have existed in the disposal of medical waste. At present, syringes are generally capped. With the advent of the "Aids" epidemic, accidental pricking of the needle of the syringe has been found to result in death. Care in the disposition of medical waste is hence essential. The present invention presents a solution to the problems of the past in that once a syringe has been used the user need only move an adjustable guard provided thereon, which guard is an integral part of the syringe, from a fixed position covering the barrel of the syringe and draw the same over that portion of the syringe containing the needle to cover the needle of the syringe and lock the same in position thereover. The guard when so locked ensures complete coverage of the needle for throw away and the guard in such adjusted position completely covers the needle preventing the needle from in any manner coming into contact with anyone carrying or disposing of the same.
An object of this invention is to produce a syringe which can be used and disposed of safely. A further object of the invention is to produce a guard integrally associated with the syringe which is adapted to be drawn from its initial mounting on the syringe wherein the needle of the syringe is exposed for its intended use and the guard, after injection, of the needle is adjustably moved to needle covering position wherefor that the syringe can be safely disposed of. A further object of this invention is to construct a guard for a syringe which is inexpensive to manufacture, highly efficient in use and safe in handling.